marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgon
|gender = Male |DOD = 2016Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon (later resurrected) |title = Captain of Attilan Royal Guard (formerly) |affiliation = Inhuman Royal Family Attilan Royal Guard |tv series = Inhumans (8 episodes) |actor = Eme Ikwuakor |status = Alive}} Gorgon Petragon is a member of the Inhuman Royal Family and the former head of the Attilan Royal Guard. He was sent to Earth to try to find his cousin Triton and was forced to remain on the planet when Maximus orchestrated a coup d'état in Attilan. While on Earth, Gorgon fought against his former subordinate Auran and decided to find his cousin Karnak. Eventually reuniting with his family, Gorgon was sent to fight against Auran and her team once again and during the ensuing battle, Gorgon was killed while struggling to take down the fearsome Mordis. His body was brought back to Attilan, where Karnak put him through a second Terrigenesis, successfully reviving him. However, the operation left Gorgon disoriented and with mental flaw. As the city of Attilan was to be destroyed following Maximus' downfall, Gorgon joined the rest of the Inhumans and went to Earth one more time, preparing for a new life on the planet their ancestors had left. Biography Early Life Terrigenesis When he came of age, Gorgon underwent Terrigenesis, emerging with his legs and feet transformed into hooves, similar to a faun's. Later in his life, Gorgon became the head of Attilan Royal Guard. Stealing the Flag One day while on patrol, Gorgon discovered an American flag posted on the Moon's surface. He went to show it to Karnak, only to be reprimanded for doing so. After an explanation from his cousin, Gorgon went to return the flag back to its post.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes Training Maximus train Maximus]] Gorgon and Karnak were in charge of training Maximus in martial arts. However, Maximus was not receptive to Gorgon's teachings, stating that he did not need it. Gorgon disagreed, stating that this training could save Maximus' life should he be without anyone to protect him.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Family Conflict Minor Disturbance One day, as Gorgon was doing his rounds, he discovered a lunar probe traversing the Moon. The probe accidentally stumbled onto the walls of Attilan, prompting Gorgon to destroy the probe. He brought the device into Attilan and presented it to the Inhuman Royal Family. Karnak hacked into the live feed of the probe and discovered that before the probe was destroyed, the camera recorded Gorgon's hoof slamming down on it. Gorgon was unconcerned, saying that the Humans wouldn't notice it.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Tense Dinner ]] At dinner, the Inhuman Duodon appeared and showed the Inhuman Royal Family that Triton was on Earth and was apparently killed. Gorgon expressed shock at this, as he was unaware of the mission. Black Bolt explained his actions to the Family, saying that since the Inhuman Outbreak, more Inhumans had been appearing, so he had sent down Triton to Earth to bring them to Attilan. This did not appease Gorgon, who stated that he should have been sent instead of Triton. Rescue Mission ]] Black Bolt sent Gorgon down to Earth to find Triton, with Lockjaw teleporting him to Hawaii. As he found the spot where Duodon had shown Triton getting shot, Gorgon realized that he was being followed. Telling his assailants to not attack while downwind, Gorgon managed to defeat them, recognizing them as the same military that had attacked Triton. After escaping, Gorgon found himself on a beach, where he called out for Triton. Karnak called him on his Com-Link, telling him of Maximus' Uprising. As he waded into the ocean, his hooves slipped, causing him to fall into the ocean. He nearly drowned as he was carried out by the tide but was saved by a group of local surfers. Seeking Trouble The surfers took Gorgon back to the beach, where they recognized him as an Inhuman. He introduced himself and politely declined the beer they offered them. As he was stranded on Earth until someone rescued him, he waited with the surfers. The group gave him the idea to contact Maximus and use himself as bait, waiting for him to appear so he could steal his mode of transport. Gorgon contacted Maximus and threatened him, telling that he would keep the channel open so he could track him. He told the surfers to escape the beach as Maximus would "bring trouble". The surfers told him that they would gladly invite a bit of trouble.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us Gorgon and the Makapu'u surfers were eventually found by Auran and her team of Inhumans. A violent fight ensued, during which the surfer Lucky and the Inhuman Pulsus were both killed. Gorgon fought against Auran and eventually gained the upper hand, but Auran ordered Mordis to join an unleash his powers. Therefore, Gorgon stomped the ground to knock his opponents before ordering his allies to flee, going after them after picking up Lucky's body.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Once in safety, Gorgon told his new friends that they should part ways as they would probably end up killed by Auran and her team, but the surfers kept insisting on helping Gorgon. However, Gorgon ultimately convinced them to let him go alone and he left to find his cousin Karnak.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa Reunion with the Inhuman Royal Family and Queen]] Gorgon kept exploring the forest, looking for his cousin Karnak. He found the spot where Karnak had fallen and bled and followed the trail to the marijuana farming camp where his cousin and Jen were held prisoners by Tua's group of traffickers. Gorgon attacked the bandits using his stomp and eventually released Karnak and Jen. Once they reached safety, Karnak expressed gratitude towards his cousin. They were soon joined by Black Bolt, Medusa, Louise Fisher and Locus, who had been looking for them all along. However, the thrill of the reunion was lowered by Jen's departure and Locus' death after the gunfight with Tua's men. Before dying, Locus revealed that Crystal was on Oahu as well.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... Sacrifice prepare to storm the Declan Research Facility Lab]] When Auran's group regrouped to Dr. Evan Declan's lab, holding Declan and Sammy hostages, Karnak and Gorgon went there where they took out the Inhumans present, including Mordis. Gorgon faced off against Auran who surrendered after seeing signs that she would not heal from the next fight as Declan had claimed. With most of the Inhumans on Auran's side in restraints, Mordis attempted to kill his captors and everyone around in one blow, but was stopped by Gorgon. The hoofed Inhuman attempted to restrain Mordis, and eventually brought down the entire laboratory on both himself and his enemy. This resulted in Gorgon's death. When Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal and Lockjaw arrived, they were told by Karnak of what happened. Second Life Resurrection helps Karnak to revive Gorgon]] Gorgon's body was brought along by the Inhuman Royal Family in their return to Attilan and subjected to a second Terrigenesis by Karnak using a sample of Auran's regenerative DNA. Karnak thought the process a failure since Gorgon failed to wake up even after a certain amount of time passed. Much later, however, Gorgon revived in Evan Declan's presence, busting out of his Terrigenesis chamber and seemingly feral.Ep. 107: Havoc in the Hidden Land Mental Instability helps Gorgon to clear his mind]] After being revived, Gorgon was disoriented and extremely aggressive. Evan Declan tried to calm him down but to no avail and Gorgon brutally murdered him before being arrested by the Attilan Royal Guard. He was locked in the Quiet Room where Karnak had previously been imprisoned as well. Karnak was amazed that his experiment worked, but upon seeing Gorgon's great distress, he apologized for bringing his cousin back. When he learned about Karnak's involvement in his suffering, Gorgon attacked him, but eventually managed to control himself and spare his cousin. Instead, Gorgon redirected his wrath against the Quiet Room's walls, which he eventually destroyed, enabling him and Karnak to escape. The pair stumbled upon Triton, who warned them that the protecting dome surrounding Attilan was on the verge of being destroyed by Maximus. They went to the control room where they were found by Black Bolt, who was shocked by Gorgon's resurrection. Together, they headed to the Royal Bunker where Medusa was as astonished as her husband upon seeing Gorgon and she told Karnak that he was responsible for his cousin's actions. After one last failed attempt to negotiate with Maximus, the Inhuman Royal Family ordered the evacuation of Attilan. During Medusa's speech, Gorgon left Karnak and the crowd to wander the palace, unwilling to survive the destruction of the city as he was highly troubled by his resurrection. However, Karnak found his cousin and persuaded him to carry on living with his help.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt New Life Black Bolt's Speech ]] As the city was on the verge of full collapse due to Maximus's actions, Gorgon evacuated to Earth with the rest of Attilan and the Inhuman Royal Family, where they were greeted by Louise Fisher who had helped plan the evacuation. Gorgon stood at the side of his family while Medusa and Black Bolt delivered a speech stating that the Inhumans had finally returned to their home and should prepare to live a new chapter of their lives in a settlement designed to shelter them. Personality Impetus, if not somewhat impulsive to a fault, Gorgon in the brawn to Karnak's wits and cunning. Though willing to kill even those whom he once mentored for the safety of the Inhuman Royal Family, Gorgon's dedication to both duty and family is equaled only by his moral compass that prevents him from taking advantage of anyone or anything for his personal benefit, especially if the people involved are willing to die for him, as seen when he refused to leave an ally behind and ultimately dismissed his steadfast (and only recently-met) human allies after one of them was killed by Sakas in order to save them from future harm. After returning from death by undergoing a second Terrigenesis, Gorgon became feral and aggressive. He also seemed to initially have some form of amnesia, but he was able to regain much of his memory thanks to Karnak. Powers and Abilities Powers Gorgon is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Superhuman Strength': Gorgon's hooves have been shown capable of sending opponents flying off the ground. He demonstrated being able to lift a full grown human with ease. After his second Terrigenesis, his strength seems to have increased, as he was able to strike Evan Declan with enough force to simultaneously kill him, while his body traveled with enough velocity to destroy a Terrigenesis chamber. **'Shockwave Stomp': Gorgon's result from Terrigenesis was the development of a pair of hooves in his legs. He can use them to generate a huge shockwave with a single stomp, shown to be powerful enough to knock several armed guards off their feet. *'Enhanced Smell': Gorgon's incredible olfactory senses, which is even sharper than a dog's, allowed him to detect the scent of several soldiers which were behind him. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Gorgon is a skilled fighter as he defeated several armed guards, mostly using the strength of his hooves to his advantage. His extraordinary physical attributes combined with his martial prowess, make Gorgon a very formidable adversary, even by the known standards of the Attilan Royal Guard (to which he mentored and is apparently the head of), such that Auran explicitly states that she cannot take Gorgon on her own, which led to Maximus sending her some back-up. Equipment *'Com-Link': Like the other members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Gorgon possesses a Com-Link which enables him to contact the rest of his family. Relationships Family *Inhuman Royal Family **Agon † - Uncle and Former King **Rynda † - Aunt and Former Queen **Black Bolt - Cousin and King **Medusa - Cousin-in-Law and Queen **Karnak - Cousin **Triton - Cousin **Maximus - Cousin turned Enemy Allies *Inhuman Royal Family **Crystal - Princess *Lockjaw *Kitang † *Iridia *Paripan *Bronaja *Duodon *Makapu'u Surfers **Makani **Holo **Pablo **Lucky † *Louise Fisher *Jen *Locus † *Sammy *Evan Declan † - Victim (while disoriented) Enemies *Attilan Royal Guard - Former Subordinates **Auran - Subordinate turned Enemy **Flora **Sakas † **Pulsus † *Mordis † - Victim *Hunter One *Tua *Loyolis - Situational Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Gorgon Petragon is the cousin of Black Bolt and Maximus, and the Lord High Commander of the Imperial Guard of Attilan. Exposed to Terrigenesis, he developed a physical mutation in the form of hooves, along with the ability to create kinetic shockwaves. He also underwent a second Terrigenesis, but in the comics he was forced to do so by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Behind the Scenes *Aaron D. Alexander was a stunt double for Eme Ikwuakor in the role of Gorgon. References External Links * * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Inhuman Royal Family Members Category:Attilan Royal Guard Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Gorgon Category:Characters Killed by Themselves